<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizard Rock by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247562">Wizard Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guitars, Musical Instruments, Musicians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Going back to a plot point and adding, for reasons. This may be the last timestamp, but this is me, so if we're still here all bets are off.</p>
<p>For B.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/762018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wizard Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Going back to a plot point and adding, for reasons. This may be the last timestamp, but this is me, so if we're still here all bets are off.</p>
<p>For B.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you realize that Sam senses you through the music, that there’s something about <em>Sam</em> in all this you’re suddenly ready to sell your guitar. But it will have to go to someone with at least as much sense as you have. Maybe it’s not safe to give to anyone, but you know that the opportunity will present itself. Somehow. It always has up until now. The world has made sure, in dirty mirrors everywhere that Odin can find you.</p>
<p>Then you find them--another gender punk who says there’s no room for fear and the instrument’s been calling from across the country, clear on the other coast. You’ll miss the guitar but you know this person is equal to the task and you’ll do just fine knowing where it went.</p>
<p>Sam won’t follow where it goes, not anymore. You know this in your bones because Sam only follows you. </p>
<p>Everything starts to get a bit quieter once you make the decision.  Bottom line, this: You can hear the music as it leaves you, winging its way through the door with the punk and away from you. That instrument is on to a better life.</p>
<p>And so it is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>